Duality
by ApolloGeek27
Summary: She awoke as Uchiha Madara, The Warlord, yet she longed for peace. He awoke as Senju Hashirama, The Peacemaker, yet he bathed in blood. Both from the same world yet with such stark differences. With the roles reversed, how can the script go on?
1. Uchiha

Uchiha Madara silently hid in the bushes and smothered her chakra signature just like Okaa-sama told her to do. She could feel as three hostile chakra signatures began to close in on them and gripped the kunai that Okaa-sama gave her close to her chest.

From where she was hidden, Madara watched as Okaa-sama clutched her protruding stomach in concern, her little brother reacting to the stressful situation they were in.

Once again, Madara wished that she could be by Okaa-sama's side and help her with her otouto. That they could flee to the safehouse, to where the rest of the clan was eventually going to gather, and be safe within the barrier of Uchiha clansmen.

But Okaa-sama was too slow and too weak to flee with her pregnant belly weighing her down while Madara was too small and too tired to put up any fight to the shinobi pursuing them.

And even if Madara wanted to fight, Okaa-sama would have prohibited her from doing so. The words that Okaa-sama told her before she was instructed to hide floated to the front of her mind.

_You must never land in enemy hands, daughter, for horrors will await you._

Thinking back on how she ended up in this position, all Madara could remember was being scooped up by Okaa-sama, running away from their house that exploded in a fiery inferno. Screams echoed in the night as terrifying shadows ruthlessly slaughtered her clansmen.

All Madara could do was hope that Otou-sama and her little brothers have made it through the chaos together. She didn't want to consider what would happen if they were separated.

Soon, the three shinobi entered the clearing that Madara and Okaa-sama were in, cornering Okaa-sama into a tree.

Madara felt her heartbeat go _bad-ump bad-ump_ and wondered if her heart was loud enough that the enemy shinobi could hear it. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm herself down, and proceeded watch the exchange happening in front of her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A whore knocked up with a demon child, huh. I'd say it's our lucky day." The leader of the three shinobi sneered at Okaa-sama, causing her to frown severely at their words.

Hearing the sheer disrespect for Okaa-sama, Madara felt the familiar sparks of anger flare up in her chest. However, the flames were completely smothered with the next words she heard.

"Hey, how about we cut out the bastard from the slut's belly and then . . . play with the bitch a little?" The shinobi on the right of the suggested while leering at Okaa-sama.

Hearing that, Madara almost ran out from her hiding spot to stab the disgusting shinobi that would dare suggest such a thing. However, she wasn't able to do anything rash as Okaa-sama decided to take care of the shinobi by throwing the senbon that she secretly held in her hand straight into his eye.

Okaa-sama tsked. "What a vulgar man."

The shinobi let out a short scream of agony as the sharpened chakra-enhanced needle pierced his eye and went straight out through the back of his head. His grey matter splattered on the tree behind him, painting a gruesome picture to all who watched.

Immediately, Okaa-sama took the slight surprise and hesitation by the dead shinobi's companions by trying to stab the throat of the closest shinobi near her with another senbon she had.

Unfortunately, the shinobi nearest to her was not only more experienced then his comrade but was also the leader of the entire group. He was able to react just in time to grab Okaa-sama's wrist and break it, causing her to let go of the senbon she held and drop to the floor in pain.

Madara unconsciously took one step towards her mother, wanting to stop the atrocity that she _knew_ would happen. However, Okaa-sama glanced in her direction, her eyes ordering her stay hidden.

_You must never land in enemy hands, daughter, for horrors will await you._

Disobeying Okaa-sama when they were in such a delicate situation would only cause more problems to arise, it would only hurt them both in the long-run. So even if Madara wanted to do anything, all she could do was clench her teeth and move deeper into the foliage covering her.

"How dare you kill one of my men! I'll fucking kill you, you cunt!"

With that said, the leader began to kick Okaa-sama's stomach furiously while the remaining shinobi watched in sadistic glee.

Soon, blood began to pour out from under Okaa-sama's dress, her eyes glazed over with tears as she was forced to endure the pain of feeling her child being killed in her womb.

The other shinobi placed a hand on the leader's shoulder. "Hey, hey, save some for me. I wanna have a taste before we slit her throat."

"Tch," the leader dropped Okaa-sama to the floor, "fine, do whatever. Just make sure to kill the sexhole when you're done. She's practically useless since she doesn't have a Sharingan. Make sure it _hurts_."

The shinobi grinned and gave a salute. "Aye, aye, Captin!"

The leader left the clearing with the body of the dead shinobi, not interested in watching his companion have his way with the injured woman.

Once the leader was gone, the shinobi then took his kunai and slit Okaa-sama's dress open, allowing him easier access to what he desired, and unbuckled his pants. He then entered into Okaa-sama and groaned out in pleasure as more blood came gushing out of her.

Madara was frozen as she watched the shinobi violate Okaa-sama brutally, unable to do anything as Okaa-sama stared at her with severe, dark eyes to stay still. Her eyes began to burn intensely as she heard the nauseating sounds of naked flesh slap against each other.

_You must never land in enemy hands, daughter, for horrors will await you._

Suddenly, the scene that Madara was seeing became razor sharp to her eyes, the stark crimson blood that pooled against the dark green grass under Okaa-sama, the white Senju clan symbol on the shinobi's clothes, and the pale moonlight that shinned down on the entire carnal act for all to see.

Seeing Okaa-sama not acknowledge him, the shinobi growled before clutching her face and forcing her to look him in the eye.

"Since you don't want to look at me, why don't we just get rid of those pesky eyes of yours, hm?" The shinobi then brought his kunai and began to brutally gorge out Okaa-sama's eyes.

The back of Madara's head began to ache as she looked out at the act of barbarity, it was so excruciatingly painful that Madara could barely see what was in front of her.

Despite the physical pain that Madara felt, she was quiet and still. Nothing, nothing, could compare to the sheer agony Madara felt as she witnessed Okaa-sama get raped and mutilated- unable to help do to her own weakness and the words that kept repeating in her head.

_You must never land in enemy hands, daughter, for horrors will await you._

Finally, the shinobi finished and stood up, spitting on Okaa-sama while he buckled up his pants. "Che, I had better lays than you."

After saying his part, he stepped on Okaa-sama's head, savagely crushing it under his feet until it turned into a gory mess. Once he made sure that Okaa-sama was sufficiently dead, he left the clearing to chase after his leader.

For a long while, Madara hid in the bush, staring at Okaa-sama's corpse a few feet from her. The image of the body was etched into her mind, unable to be forgotten or erased in anyway.

_You must never land in enemy hands, daughter, for horrors will await you._

She didn't know how much time passed- _minutes, hours, or days_ –all she could do was stare. But then, somehow, Madara managed leave her hiding place and sit down by Okaa-sama's side, her hand holding the corpse's cooling hand.

Madara could feel something wet drop down her cheek. When she touched her face and brought her hand in front of her, all she could see was blood covering her fingers, the shade _so_ very similar to the Sharingan that her clan boasted about.

Something in her_ shattered_ . . .

. . . and she was soon crushed under the weight of thousands of broken pieces of memories of another world, in another time, in another body.


	2. Senju

Senju Hashirama frowned as he watched Tou-san scold Tobirama for once again looking at one of their clansmen in the eye. His childish face looked severe as observed the situation in front of him from the doorway of the living room. His two other brothers were with his cousin while Tobirama was being harshly scolded.

It was _stupid_.

All Tobirama did was glance up to see who he bumped into and apologize. So why did he have to be punished for simply gazing at people in the eye?

Hashirama never got scolded when _he_ looked at people in the eye. In fact, he was always praised by his uncles and aunts on acting like a strong heir to the clan when he did that. He was always commended on being a natural leader who would live up to the Senju name.

But when Tobirama did the same he was always scolded instead, even beaten to the ground when Tou-san was in a bad mood sometimes. It's not like he could help being born with eyes the color of blood, hair as white as snow, and skin as pale as a corpse.

Sure, Hashirama still thinks that Tobirama might have been a changeling that Kaa-san found in the woods, but that didn't change the fact that they were _family_.

Tou-san shouldn't beat Tobirama for having eyes the same color as the dreaded Sharingan of the Uchiha Clan. But the world they lived in, a world of constant bloodshed and war, destroyed all manners of compassion.

Hashirama spotted Tou-san's hand being raised up in the air and felt a spark of fierce protectiveness at seeing the resigned slump of Tobirama's shoulders. He knew more than anyone how much Tobirama craved for recognition from Tou-san, striving to emulate the ideal warrior that Tou-san wanted.

But Hashirama didn't think that he can stand by while watching Tou-san project the hatred he held for the Uchiha Clan onto his emotionally stunted otouto. It was for that reason that he stood in front of Tobirama and took the slap intended for him.

Hashirama stood strong despite the fierce throbbing from his cheek, his body hiding Tobirama's petite frame behind him. He was silent as he peered up at Tou-san, experience telling him that talking back would only make the next series of actions even more painful.

Tobirama clutched the back of his robes in surprise, his eerie eyes looked at him with a strong sense of guilt and a small gleam of relief. "Anija! You . . . Why did you . . . ?"

Sometimes, Hashirama wondered why Tobirama always seemed surprise when he stood in his place to take his beatings. He was the elder brother, the first line in defense, it was his duty to shield his siblings from the horrors of the world.

Was he that weak that Tobirama doubted his commitment to protect him? Did his resolve seem so fragile that it would shatter with one touch? Did he fail Tobirama from not being able to protect him from Tou-san when he was busy with other affairs?

Tou-san eyed him sharply, his face a cross between anger and some undefinable emotion.

For one second, Hashirama thought that Tou-san would simply yell at him for interfering again and punish him with some more Taijutsu training. However, Tou-san's face darkened and he grabbed his hair, dragging him to the corner of the room.

It was then Hashirama remembered that today was the day that the Senju Clan's ambush of the Uchiha failed massively, leading to a high casualty list as long as his arm. Only a small group of people from the Uchiha Clan were killed, in fact, most of the Senjus who went for the ambush never came back. All of them were the most promising soldiers that the clan had, causing the Senju Clan to lose most of their future talent and power.

"Anija!"

Tobirama fell to the floor, frozen still. His hands tried to reach out towards him before it curled back to him, his eyes filled with dread as he knew what was going to happen next. All he could do was whisper a small apology, unable to go against Tou-san.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me."

Hashirama didn't say anything as he curled up in the corner, prepared for the intense beating that would occur shortly.

"You stupid, weak boy . . . if your slut of a mother had done her job right, I would have had the perfect heir."

At that Tou-san gave a powerful kick at his stomach. One that was only blocked by his arms, an ugly bruise forming at the spot where he kicked. He could feel the bone in his arm splinter, the pain running through his nerves like a hot-flash.

_Stay quiet, everything will be over soon. _

"But, instead, I got a foolish firstborn playing at ninja, a demon-looking secondborn who can't even follow orders, a useless thirdborn that can't use his brain, and a perpetually sick fourthborn that_ cries_."

Tou-san slammed his head to the floor, causing his nose to break and gush out torrents of blood. He could feel the back of his head ache, the throbbing making the pain in his nose be even more unbearable than before.

_Stay quiet, everything will be over soon._

"I wanted a powerful soldier . . . and all I got was a pathetic waste of space."

Tou-san pulled his arm back in reverse, causing it to come out of its socket and making him cry out in pain. His voice came out high-pitched as he tried to hold in the tears that were about to spill out from his eyes, knowing that if Tou-san saw his tears the beating would worsen for him.

_Stay quiet, everything will be over soon._

"It's because of trash like you that the wretched Uchiha Clan is still breathing."

Tou-san then stomped on his leg, breaking it and making the bone peek out from his skin. He could feel his body begin to shut down, his face started to feel numb as he purposefully breathed through his nose.

_Stay quiet, everything will be over soon. _

Tobirama made a low-pitched whine as he watched the whole scene from his spot in the floor, the beating that Hashirama was being subjugated to being one of the most savage ones he has ever witnessed. This caused Tou-san to take a step back and focus his attention to Tobirama.

Tou-san gazed at Tobirama with some disgust before some frightening emotion entered his eyes. He sneered at Tobirama with scorn and raised his hand, one that was glowing with some powerful Ninjutsu, up in the air.

"Maybe I should kill you, _demon-spawn_, to break this curse that the Senju Clan has on them."

_Stay quiet, everything will be over soon. _

Hashirama stared at the scene with wide eyes, his heart beating loudly as he watched his father threaten his brother. The ache in the back of his head, the one that came when Tou-san had brutally smashed his head into the floor, pounded with a great vengeance.

For one second, all Hashirama could see was blood-splattered walls and the glassy, dead eyes of his little brother. An unnatural chill settled in his bones, his breath stuttered in his chest, and then . . . everything burst open like a floodgate.

When Hashirama opened his eyes- _when did he close his eyes_ -he watched as the wooden floor seemed to come to life and crush the glowing hand Tou-san held up in the air. The splatter of his blood painted Tobirama's face, making him look as if he was messing around in Kaa-san's makeup box again.

Tou-san's bloodshot eyes tuned to stare at him like he was some creature wearing the skin of his son, his mouth flapping out uselessly as it held in the scream that wanted to be let free. His hand was a mess of ripped skin, gushing blood, and shredded muscles with the unsightly appearance of white bone.

Tobirama silently shook in terror, his horrified gaze moving from Tou-san's hand to the spontaneous emergence of the wooden pillar as if trying to comprehend what was happening.

When Tobirama's eyes locked onto his, all Hashirama could see was a endless well of fear directed at _him_. Like he was some kind of _monster_, a _murderer_ of the _worst_ kind, an _abomination_.

Something in him _cracked_ . . .

. . . and the shards of thousands of splintered fragments of memories of another world, in another time, in another body pierced him.


End file.
